


I think I like you a lot

by Cams_Angst_Diary



Series: Karushuu Fluff/Angst [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Relationship, Fluff, Gakushuu's in the closet, His parents also aren't bad, I'll try to flesh them out a bit later, Karma isn't technically, M/M, Meeting the Parents, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cams_Angst_Diary/pseuds/Cams_Angst_Diary
Summary: Gakushuu meets Karma at his house as promised. Also, introducing some new characters!





	I think I like you a lot

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel to Headstrong! I'm fairly proud of how it's turned out so far. Again, the ending's kinda weird, but you guys' comments actually helped me out a lot with figuring out the ending to the first one, so hopefully it'll work a second time around.

Gakushuu felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he walked down the streets of an unfamiliar neighborhood, following the directions on his phone to find a certain redheaded sadist’s home. He still couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened at the train station; he’d never thought he’d get so tripped up by a single romantic encounter where all they really did was hold hands, yet here he was. He supposed it made sense, however; anyone was bound to be a bit nervous and excited by their first encounter of the sort. There was also the element of danger to it; not just because of Karma’s reputation, but also because he had no idea how his father would react to hearing that his son was gay, or at least, attracted to guys.

Finally, he reached the address that Karma had sent him. After verifying that he had the address correct, he rang the doorbell. Karma beamed when he opened the door. “Hey, Gakushuu!” he said brightly. Gakushuu felt a warmth in his chest at the sound of Karma using his given name. Karma invited him inside, closing the door as Gakushuu stepped out of his shoes. His stomach was doing cartwheels as he turned to the redhead, finding him much closer than he previously thought. “You promised, Gakushuu…” he whispered, the words ghosting over Gakushuu’s lips. The strawberry blond nodded slightly.

“C-can we move over to the couch first?” Gakushuu stuttered, his face lighting up with how timid he sounded. Karma cupped his cheek.

“It’s okay. You’re really sure you want this, right? It’s _your_ body.” Gakushuu’s heart fluttered. He’d never thought he’d ever see such a side of Karma. A soft and kind and reassuring side that he wanted more of than anything he’s ever wanted in his life.

“Y-yeah, I’m sure. I’ve just never, um, y’know…” Gakushuu couldn’t stop blushing. He was totally out of his element here, but Karma seemed to be just fine.

“Don’t worry. I’ve never really done this either.” Karma wrapped an arm around Gakushuu’s waist, leading the way to the couch.

“H-how are you so comfortable, though?” Karma gave a bittersweet smile as he sat down beside Gakushuu, keeping a reassuring arm wrapped around him.

“To be honest, I am nervous. It’s just kind of overshadowed by how excited I am. Truth is, I’ve really wanted this for a long time.” Gakushuu smiled, scooting closer to the other boy so that they were up against each other. Karma grinned, leaning his face toward Gakushuu’s. “You ready?”

In lieu of an answer, Gakushuu closed the gap between their lips. He felt Karma’s breath hitch for a second before he leaned into the kiss, his hand making its way into Gakushuu’s hair. Their first kiss was soft and passionate; Karma’s lips were sweet and warm and unlike anything Gakushuu had experienced before. His heart thudded against his ribcage; he had to admit, he was still quite nervous about this whole situation, but Karma’s kisses were reassuring in a way that Gakushuu just couldn’t explain. Gakushuu wrapped his arms around Karma’s neck, adjusting himself so that he was sitting on the redhead’s lap.

Gakushuu was breathless by the time their lips parted. Karma grinned, licking his lips, seeming to savor the feeling of having Gakushuu Asano under his thumb. “K-Karma, I…I’ve never felt like this…” Gakushuu trailed off, unsure what point he was trying to make.

“Is it good?” Karma asked. Gakushuu gulped, nodding. “Want more?” Gakushuu flushed, unsure about what ‘more’ would entail. Karma’s smile softened, trailing his fingers through Gakushuu’s hair. “It’s okay. We don’t have to go any further. I just want to kiss you.” The strawberry blond nodded, leaning into the redhead. The kiss was even softer this time; it made Gakushuu feel like butterflies were filling his stomach, all fluttering around at the same time, not knowing how to get out, or even whether they wanted to leave.

Suddenly, the front door swung open, and just like that, the moment was over. Gakushuu quickly pulled away, hurriedly moving away, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the boy he, not even a minute ago, felt he couldn’t possibly be close enough to. His face flushed as he looked up and saw a couple in the door. The woman had striking amber eyes and long blonde hair that nearly reached her hips, while the man had cool silver eyes and startling red hair in a short, low ponytail. They were both exceptionally tall, the woman being at least 5’10 and the man a few inches taller than she was; both were also quite slim, though it was clear the man wasn’t shying away from the weights at the gym. It was obvious from their appearance that they were Karma’s parents. “Hey, Mom! Hey, Dad! Welcome home!” Karma said cheerfully, walking up to greet them. He hugged his mother, smiling brightly; Gakushuu could see that this was a rare chance for Karma. “You didn’t tell me you were coming home early.”

“Well, your teacher sent us an e-mail that you weren’t acting like yourself for a couple days, and we wanted to make sure everything’s okay.” Karma’s mother said. Gakushuu swore he could see a flush form on Karma’s face as his father ran a hand over his hair.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Well, I was having a bit of a time last week, but everything’s worked out now.” Kama’s mother kissed his forehead. “Never mind all that. We actually have company right now.” Karma’s parents’ eyes flicked over to Gakushuu, as if they just remembered he was there. The strawberry blond smiled, trying to overcome the awkwardness of the moment.

“I-it’s nice to meet you two. Your son is an…interesting person. He’s a good academic rival as well.” Gakushuu said quietly, extending his hand toward Karma’s father to shake. The man accepted it, grinning a grin reminiscent of his son’s.

“Seems to me you find him a lot more than just ‘interesting’, kiddo. You wanna tell us your name or you want me to just call you ‘boy who kissed my son’ the rest of the night?” he said. Now Gakushuu knew exactly where Karma got his sense of humor.

“My name’s Asano Gakushuu, sir.”

“Oh, you’re the principal’s son, aren’t you?” Gakushuu nodded. “Well, I’m Kousuke Akabane, and this is my lovely wife Hoshi Akabane. Tell your father ‘hi’ for us and that we find his school extraordinary.” Gakushuu nodded once again, used to hearing that sort of thing from parents, though not usually from E-class parents.

“You two seem awfully nonchalant, considering what you just walked into.” He commented, looking from Kousuke to Hoshi to Karma and back again. Hoshi snickered.

“Gakushuu, we’ve known Karma’s bisexual for years now.” Karma seemed to straighten up at that comment. Maybe he didn’t say it outright? “I mean, it really wasn’t that difficult to piece together, so it doesn’t seem that odd that we would find him with another boy. Besides, we know he wouldn’t do anything without the proper protection; we’ve already made sure of that.” Karma blushed. Clearly sex wasn’t a hush-hush topic in the Akabane household as it was in the Asano household.

“It was just a kiss, Mom. We weren’t planning on doing anything risqué.” Karma said.

“That’s how it always starts out, kid.” Kousuke chuckled, clearly reveling in his son’s embarrassment. He turned back to Gakushuu afterward, a much friendlier smile now on his lips. “If your parents don’t mind, we’d love to have you over for dinner, Gakushuu. Seems worth getting to know our son’s boyfriend.” Gakushuu flushed.

“I-I’ll have to check first.” Gakushuu squeaked, stepping out of the room to make the call. He told his father that he’d been tutoring a classmate and it turned out to be taking a bit longer than anticipated so he wouldn’t be home for dinner; his father didn’t sound entirely convinced on the story, but seemed to let it slide as he gave his permission to stay out until 10. When Gakushuu got off the phone, he found that Karma had entered the room with him.

“Sorry about them, I know they can come on a bit strong.” Karma said, a blush still evident on his face.

“It’s alright. They seem…friendly.” Gakushuu cleared his throat, not about to address what Kousuke had just called him. Karma nodded.

“You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to; they’re just excitable about this sort of stuff with me. I’ve never really been exactly the most sociable person there was, y’know.” Gakushuu shook his head.

“It’s fine. It beats going home and having dinner with my Dad, anyway. He didn’t seem to mind much either.” Karma smiled, seeming relieved.

“Okay,” he stepped closer to Gakushuu, wrapping his arms around his waist and playfully whispering in his ear, “boyfriend.”

After Gakushuu stuttered out a few incomprehensible syllables, Karma started kissing him silly while tickling him into submission, finally leaving him on the carpeted ground, laughing uncontrollably, his face bright red. Finally, the two settled down, gazing into each other’s eyes as they had at the train station. “Karma, I…I think I really like you.” Gakushuu finally admitted. “This is the most fun I’ve had in ages.” Karma beamed.

“I like you too, Shuu.” Karma leaned in to kiss Gakushuu again, both enjoying the sensation.


End file.
